


Aim to Please

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Deaf Clint Barton, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mission Related, Mutual Masturbation, POV Clint Barton, Sharing a Bed, pining!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Clint and Barnes have to act the part of a honeymooning couple for an op.  Except Clint kinda wishes they weren’t acting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Aim to Please  
> BBB Square: Y4 - Bedsharing (Chapter 1)  
> BBB Square: K1 - KINK: Hand Job (Chapter 2)  
> BBB Square: B3 - Schmoop (Chapter 3)  
> BBB Square B1 - Mission Sex (Chapter 4)  
> Author: Politzania  
> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: WinterHawk  
> Warnings: eventual smut; vague reference to possible past non-con  
> Summary: Clint and Barnes have to act the part of a honeymooning couple for an op. Except Clint kinda wishes they weren’t acting.  
> FYI - this is part Fraction!Clint, part MCU 2012-era!Clint, but mostly fandom!Clint.  
> Inspired by the prompt “It’s too early for this. Go back to bed, sweetheart.” + clint  
> (fuckyeahdeafandasexual)

Clint Barton stared despondently at the empty coffeemaker in the hotel’s breakfast room. “It’s too early for this.”

“Go back to bed, sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you.” His partner gave him a quick peck on the cheek before nudging him back to the elevator. It was the second day of their mission and Clint had to admit Barnes was a hell of an actor. 

The two of them were part of a larger mission involving the entire team, posing as a honeymooning couple. This gave them a good reason to spend as much time in their room on the top floor of the hotel as possible. From there, any sniper work needed once the op was in full swing would be a breeze. 

Clint wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Stark or punch him for pairing him and Barnes together. He had thought he’d kept his crush on the former Hydra assassin close to his chest; Natasha knew, of course, but she knew everything about him. She had damn near smirked when the plan was laid out. Barnes, on the other hand, said nothing, but Clint saw how his metal hand had clenched. 

Clint cornered him after the fact. “Hey, Barnes, is this gonna be a problem? You know things aren’t like they used to be --”

Barnes snorted before lazily leaning up against the wall, just close enough to Clint to send a pleasant shiver down his spine. “Listen. Where Stevie ‘n me grew up was kinda known for guys who’d gone gay. Between that and the Navy Yards, you might be surprised what I’m usedta.” His eyes narrowed. “How ‘bout you, champ?” 

“I ran away to the circus when I was nine. Learned pretty quickly to have an open mind. What folks do with their free time’s no business of mine.” Clint replied, trying to sound more casual than he felt. He wasn’t quite ready to come out to the team, but he wasn’t ashamed of who and what he was. 

The mission started well: checking in to the hotel went smoothly and the hand holding and affectionate glances were simple enough. Naturally, the honeymoon suite had only one bed, and they were each much too stubborn to let the other sleep on the floor, so they’d both ended up in it. 

Clint woke up that first morning from an intensely erotic dream, aghast to learn he’d rolled over to cuddle close with his teammate, putting a possessive arm across Barnes’ chest. “Whoa! Sorry!” He pulled it away as if his hand were on fire and scrambled for his hearing aids on the nightstand. 

As he fumbled them into place, Clint caught the tail end of his teammate’s response, “... apologize, pal.” Barnes’ voice was rough, but didn’t have the angry edge Clint would have expected.

“I said I was sorry, already!” He shot back, cheeks aflame as he pulled his jeans back on, nearly falling on his ass as he overbalanced. Clint was never at his best in the mornings, though the adrenaline jolt currently coursing through his body was a reasonable substitute for caffeine.

Barnes shook his head, then made eye contact and enunciated clearly, “And I said you don’t gotta apologize.” Bucky had experience talking to hard of hearing people, since Steve had been half-deaf in one ear before the serum. Normally, Clint appreciated it, but being under the steady gaze of those storm blue eyes while sporting wood only gave him Ideas. 

“Okay, yeah.” Clint backed across the room, reaching behind him for the doorknob. “I’m, uh, gonna go get coffee.” 

Safe on the other side of the door, Clint winced as he zipped up the fly of his jeans over his boxer-clad erection. He then pounded down the stairs only to discover that the staff was still prepping the breakfast room for their guests. He resisted the impulse to bang his head against the wall. This was shaping up to be a hell of a mission. 

* * *

Clint rode the elevator back up to their suite, unlocked the door — Barnes had given him his keycard downstairs, teasing him affectionately about being forgetful — and fell face-first on the bed. The adrenaline spike had worn off, and he was still without caffeine. “I am so, so screwed,” he mumbled.

“Is that so, _Львенок_ \-- was it good?” a familiar voice commented in his ear. Clint sighed; he had brought his commlink-enabled aids on this mission and he must’ve toggled the switch accidentally when he put them in. Thank god it was only Natasha on the line; as she wouldn’t have made that comment with anyone else listening. 

“Tasha,” he groaned, “it’s not funny anymore. I practically wrapped myself around the guy in my sleep!” 

“And you lived to tell the tale, yes? That in itself should tell you something.” 

“That he didn’t want to explain bloodstains to the housekeeper?” Clint got back to his feet, scrubbing a hand over his face as he paced between the bedroom and main room of the suite. “It’s pointless, Nat. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes is a ladies’ man, that’s what all the stories say.”

“Those stories come from a time when it wasn’t safe to be anything otherwise, _Идиот_. I know you claim you can see best from a distance, but perhaps you are overlooking what’s right in front of you.” 

“Looking at him is what’s getting me in trouble,” Clint replied, just as the doorknob to the suite rattled. In a louder voice, Clint added, “Nothing new here, either. Our cover is still intact. Thanks for checking in, Natasha.” 

“Tell the Widow I said hi,” Barnes called out, holding a full tray balanced on the palm of his metal hand while he closed and locked the door behind him. “And to not be in a hurry. Kinda enjoying the time off.” He grinned as he set the tray down on the table. “Wasn’t sure whatcha liked, so I got a bit of everything. Plus the biggest mugs of coffee they had.” 

“Bringing you breakfast in bed?” Natasha sounded almost insufferably smug. 

“Over and out,” Clint said, making a show of toggling the commlink off before going over to join Barnes. “I’m not too picky, so whatever you got sounds good.” He grabbed the mug of coffee first, taking a long drink before saluting Barnes with the mug. “Thanks, and I’m sorry about earlier.” 

Barnes made a dismissive gesture. “I was in the Army. When we were out in the field, we bunked up together all the time. And if someone’s hand or leg or somethin’ got up in your space, most of the time you were just happy for the warmth.” He took a few bites of his breakfast. “Besides, seemed like you were having a nightmare.” 

“Huh?” Clint’s mouth was full, but he raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Your breathing went all funny and your heart was thumping to beat the band.” Barnes’ expression sobered. “Steve told me about what Thor’s brother did to you. Guess he thought that might give us somethin’ to talk about.” He sighed and shook his head. “He still don’t get it, ya know?” 

“Yeah.” Clint had gone through the SHIELD-mandated therapy, and he supposed it had helped, but he didn’t think he’d ever be quite the same. That said, he’d only been in thrall to Loki for a few days; it felt like nothing compared to Barnes, who not only had spent decades under Hydra’s thumb, but had his entire past torn from him. 

It was the love of a friend that had brought each of them back to themselves; Natasha’s ‘cognitive recalibration’ and something similar with Steve, from what Clint understood. Recovery couldn’t have been an easy path for Barnes, but here he was, working to make the world a better place. Maybe it was atonement, maybe it was just who he was. Who he had always been.

“I got something on my face?” Barnes asked, rubbing his napkin over his chin. Clint realized he’d been staring at his companion.

Clint shook his head. “Nah. Just caught up in my own thoughts. Let’s see what’s on TV.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooped up in their hotel suite, Clint and Bucky find a way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the Bucky Barnes Bingo Square: K1 - KINK: Hand Job 
> 
> Note the additional chapter and update of the rating...

“I’m so bored,” Clint moaned, stretching out the vowels. The afternoon had passed much too slowly; they were cooped up in their hotel suite, waiting for a signal that might come in the next five minutes or not for another three days. 

Desperate for physical activity, Clint had done several sets of pushups and sit-ups. Now he was lying on the sofa, bouncing a hard rubber ball meant for grip exercises off the ceiling and various corners of the room. He was probably annoying the hell out of his roommate, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Fine thing to say to a fella on his honeymoon,” Barnes drawled as he sat at the table, honing yet another knife. 

“Very funny, Barnes.” 

The soft scrape of metal against stone stopped. “You know we ain’t in the army. You can call me James.” 

Clint sat up to face his companion. “Steve said you hated your given name. S’why you went by Bucky.” 

“I ain’t the guy I used to be.” He met Clint’s gaze for a moment, then dropped his eyes. “Wish Steve could get that through his thick head.” 

He’d had more or less the opposite problem; after having been in thrall to Loki, many of his former SHIELD teammates didn’t trust him; a few even probably hated him. And Clint didn’t blame them; he’d hated himself for awhile, too. “So, James,” Clint said after a moment of awkward silence, “what do you wanna do?” 

“Could turn the TV back on. Watch some more of those British spy flicks.” A local station was running a James Bond marathon and they’d watched Dr. No and From Russia with Love earlier in the day. “That Sean Connery was really something,” James added.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty decent actor.” 

“That too.” 

Clint blinked; surely his teammate wasn’t saying he thought Connery was attractive? “Just wish he would have bowed out of the series sooner,” he commented instead. “Him and Roger Moore both. Kinda embarrassing to be seducing someone half your age.” 

“Hey now, what about me? Does that mean I gotta start hangin’ out at the old folks home for dates?” James’ easy tone of mock-offence made Clint let down his guard. 

“Nah -- you got the best of both worlds: you’re young and attractive with experience on your side.” 

James’ eyebrows went up. “You flatterer, you. Betcha get all the girls, talkin’ like that.” 

“Not exactly, “ Clint demurred, trying to head off this dangerous conversation before he said anything he’d really regret. “Anyways, how about something to eat? Flip you for going to get dinner.” 

“You go ahead,” James waved him on. “You’re the one with ants in your pants.” 

Clint got up to put his shoes on. “Oh - so you’ve been thinking about what’s in my pants, huh?” He couldn’t help himself, the response was just too perfect. But it was playing with fire; flirting with his teammate was only going to bring him heartache. 

“And what if I have?” James’ voice was unexpectedly soft, and when Clint turned around, the intense look in those storm-blue eyes made his brain short circuit. 

“Uh... wait... are you... actually coming on to me?” Clint blurted out. 

“Depends on if I’m aiming in the right direction.” He held Clint’s gaze as if it were a challenge he was determined not to lose. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you are.” Clint held his breath as James stepped into his personal space and put a careful hand on his jaw, tipping his face up just enough. It was a cautious kiss, gentle and soft, but with a pent-up energy behind it that got Clint’s blood racing.

“ Afraid I’m a bit outta practice,” James admitted as they broke apart.

“Could fool me. But if you want to get a couple more rounds in...” Clint said as he pulled him back into a firm embrace. A little more prepared this time, he opened eagerly to James’ probing tongue, running his hands up and down James’ muscular back. 

But before they could get much further, Clint’s traitorous stomach let out a loud rumble. James chuckled softly, “Guess we better get some dinner after all.” 

It was early enough that the local pizza place place promised delivery within the half-hour, which left the two of them just enough time for things to get awkward again.

But somehow, it didn’t. It was as if their brief make-out session had eliminated the tension Clint had felt since the start of the mission. While James might not know just how much of a crush Clint had on him, he seemed to at least be interested physically, which, to be honest, kind of blew Clint’s mind. 

James had turned the TV on and had found one of those nostalgia-oriented channels. They watched part of an innocuous black and white sitcom while they waited, and then another while they sat together on the sofa and ate. 

“That wasn’t really a nightmare this mornin’, was it?” James said out of the blue.

“Why do you say that?” 

“Most fellas don’t get that hard when they’re havin’ a bad dream,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“Oh man, you could tell...?” Clint’s face went hot once again. 

“You were pressin’ it right up against me before ya woke up. Gotta say I’m impressed with what you got there.” There was a gleam in James’ eye as he glanced down at Clint’s crotch, whether of amusement or interest Clint couldn’t quite tell, but he was sure hoping for the second. 

“Why didn’t you say something then?” The question came out as more of a challenge than Clint had intended, and James glanced away.

“Didn’t know who ya might be dreamin’ about. Natasha, maybe.” James’ wistful response sounded as if he were jealous; Clint decided to lay it on the line. 

“It was you,” he admitted.” Nat’s been teasing me about having a crush on you, like she’s my obnoxious little sister. But hell, I didn’t even think you went for guys. I was afraid I was making all this,” and he gestured around and between the two of them, “y’ know, weird.” 

“Our lives ain’t nothin’ but weird, pal,“ James replied, moving closer to Clint. 

“No argument there. So, now what?” 

James bit his lip as if in thought, but it was clearly meant to be provocative as well. “I was thinkin’ we should take advantage of these digs while we can.” With a broad wink, he added, “I betcha know how to show a fella a good time.” 

“I aim to please, handsome,” Clint responded, letting his voice drop to a lower register. “And I never miss.” He placed a hand on James’ thigh, taking a moment to appreciate the flex of powerful muscles under his touch before sliding up and inward. He leaned over to capture James’ lips as he reached his target, pleasantly surprised at the size of James’ package, already hardening under his touch. 

Clint did his best to swallow his partner’s throaty moans as he palmed him through his pants. James in turn had his flesh hand up under Clint’s shirt, skimming over his abs and ribs before his thumb flicked over one nipple. Clint pulled away just long enough to ask, “Where’s your other hand?” 

“I didn’t know if you’d want me to touch you ...” James’ voice faltered slightly, as if he were ashamed of his prosthetic. 

“I’m not saying I have a kink or anything,” Clint jumped in, a wave of lust overriding his common sense, “but I gotta wonder what those fingers would feel like wrapped around my dick.” 

James unsuccessfully stifled a bark of laughter. “You ain’t got much of a filter, do ya, sweetheart?” 

“Not when the blood flow to my brain is being redirected elsewhere, “Clint grinned and waggled his eyebrows, trying not to read too much into the endearment. “Too bad we don’t have the supplies for what I’d really like to do.”

James stilled, and muscles in his jaw jumped before he said quietly, “I... I’m not... ready for that.” 

Clint tried very hard not to read too much into that statement. Instead, he stopped what he was doing and carefully stated, “James, if any of this is too fast, too much, just say the word.” Consent was a huge thing, especially considering what they’d both been through , and he’d rather be safe than sorry.

James took a moment before replying, which made Clint feel a bit better; the answer wouldn’t simply be a reflex. “No. I am choosing to be right here, right now.” And he gave Clint that same, determined look from before. “ I want this, Clint. I want you.” James surged forward to deliver another searing kiss before undoing Clint’s belt and waistband. 

Clint gasped in surprise and pleasure at James’ touch; the cool, smooth metal wrapping around one side of his dick a sharp contrast to the textured leather of the palmguard that rubbed up and down the other. “You like that, huh?” James purred, and Clint hummed his affirmation. “Lay back an’ let me take care of ya.” 

As amazing as that sounded, Clint wanted desperately to give as well as take pleasure. “Hold on a sec.” He got to his feet — grabbing his pants with one hand to keep from tripping over them — and reached out to tug his partner into the suite’s bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light. “Let’s get naked in here and see what comes up.” 

James shook his head at the cheesy line as he unfastened his jeans. “ I’m already up, sugar. You know that — got me all hard ‘n throbbin’.” 

“Likewise, hot stuff.” Clint let his pants fall to the floor, pulling his shirt over his head and trying to kick off his shoes at the same time. In his eagerness, he lost his balance and tipped over onto the bed, arms still caught in the fabric. So much for being smooth and seductive. 

James let loose an undignified chortle as Clint struggled his way out of his shirt. “For bein’ a superhero, you’re kinda a disaster sometimes.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” Clint grinned over at his nearly-naked companion, watching avidly as James slid his boxers off and climbed into bed; his hand hadn’t lied to him about what James was packing. 

They embraced, tangling their legs together as they traded passionate kisses. Clint savored the sensation of so much bare skin against his own. It had been a while since he’d been with another man, and never with someone quite this built. Or, to be fair, with a high-tech prosthetic that was definitely giving him Ideas. 

“I’d really like to suck your dick right about now,” Clint murmured against James’ lips, hoping he wasn’t pushing too far too fast. 

“I was just gonna offer to jerk ya off,” James replied, his eyes wide and almost glowing with desire. “How about we combine our efforts?” 

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” 

“Then I’ll be right back, darlin’. ” James claimed another deep, fierce kiss before getting up to grab a towel from the bathroom. 

Clint repositioned himself, calling out “Gotta love a man who thinks ahead.” He winced internally at how easily the L-word had been to say, even in the context of a cliched turn of phrase. He’d have to be careful about that. 

As James came back towards the bed, he asked. “So, uh, how ‘n where do ya want me to finish?” 

“I’m not a big fan of facials,” Clint replied, appreciating the forethought. “So unless you have an objection, I’m fine with swallowing.” 

“I’d be an ass to object to that,” James grinned hungrily as his gaze roamed over Clint’s body. Once his partner was in position, Clint ran a hand up James’ thigh, caressing his balls before leaning in for an experimental lick. He relished the needy gasp that resulted, scooting closer in order to wrap one hand around the base of James’ dick. He placed his lips over the tip, softly suckling and swirling his tongue around. 

In turn, James firmly grasped Clint’s cock, adding a twist of the wrist to the slow, steady stroke he’d used before. Before Clint could say something about the leather palm-guard starting to chafe, James switched hands. Not only that, but he’d apparently grabbed the lotion out of the bathroom as well, as his touch was suddenly slick and cool. 

Clint’s throaty moan in response -- albeit muffled by the dick in his mouth -- earned a satisfied chuckle from James. “Thought you might like that.” 

Clint felt his competitive streak rev up; he wanted to make James feel good, see what he looked like when he came. It was going to take every ounce of his concentration to stay focused, but he was pretty sure he was up to the task. After all, he wasn’t the team’s best (okay, maybe second-best) sniper for nothing. Keeping in mind the breath control tricks he’d learned for a recent op, Clint worked on giving one of the best blowjobs of his life. 

But James had a few tricks of his own; as his mouth wasn’t occupied, he talked dirty, every word in that thick Brooklyn accent going straight to Clint’s dick. He didn’t call Clint names or use demeaning phrases; instead praising his performance and adding the occasional question -- “How’s that feel? You want more?” -- along with scattering pet names liberally throughout. It was a heady combination that only made Clint fall farther and faster for his partner. 

When James’ fingertips brushed back behind his balls (either by accident or by design) Clint broke off to beg for more. Most guys he’d been with considered fingering simply a means to an end, doing the minimum necessary to prep their partner, but Clint enjoyed it as much as actual sex most of the time. Assuming his partner knew what he was doing; and Clint had a good feeling about James. 

“So, are ya sayin’ you like a little bit of this, darlin’?” James slid a finger back along his cleft, finding just the right spot on the first try. 

“I’d like a whole lot of that, babe,” Clint shot back, breathless and desperate, “but like I said before, we don’t have the supplies.” Clint had made the mistake of using lotion as lube when he was young and stupid and didn’t care to repeat the experience. “But whatever you can do, I’ll make it worth your while.”

That had been both the wrong and completely right thing to say — James proceeded to play him like a violin, his clever fingers flexing and squeezing as he stroked up and down. He found every sensitive spot, teasing and pleasing with every caress. He teased Clint’s hole unmercifully as well, circling the rim with a cool, metallic fingertip before barely dipping in, the pressure riding the edge between pleasure and pain. 

All the while, James kept up a stream of compliments and endearments. “You’re doing so good for me, sugar. Fit in my hand like you were made for me t’ please ya. Can’t hardly stand it no more. Want to make you come, darlin’. Feel you shudder and shake just from my touch.”

Clint couldn’t hold off any longer. With his climax beginning to crest, he inhaled deeply before taking James’ dick down to the hilt; he was going to be stuffed full one way or another. James’ surprised gasp was immediately followed by Clint’s own urgent moan as he spilled into his lover’s hand.

Clint had just enough time to grab a breath of air before James clutched at his shoulder. “Don’t stop, darlin’. I’m right on the edge.” Clint dove deep again, ignoring the ache in his jaw and clench of his throat. James’ hips bucked and a strangled groan escaped his lips as he came.

They both lay back, breathing heavily. “Best sex I had in seventy years,” James murmured as he wiped the two of them down. 

Clint huffed out a soft laugh in reply as he shifted back into place, curling up next to James. “I enjoyed it too, dearest. G’night.” He remembered just in time to take his aids out before sleep overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint spend the day as a honeymooning couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am having A Hell of a Week -- here's some schmoop. Not responsible for elevated blood sugars or cavities.

Clint awoke with a warm, heavy body spooning with and sprawling around him. A puff of air against his cheek and a murmur of indistinct syllables let him know James was awake as well. 

“C’nt hear you,” Clint mumbled and reached over to the nightstand for his hearing aids. James placed a hand over his, pulling it back and nudging him to lay back down before sitting up himself. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” James signed. The gestures were slow and jerky, a word for word translation from English instead of the phrasing someone more fluent in ASL would use, but it still left Clint flabbergasted. 

“When did you learn to sign?” Clint exclaimed, responding verbally and in ASL. 

James wrinkled his forehead in thought before flashing 4 fingers, then slowly spelling out “weeks”. He waited for Clint to put his hearing aids back in, then said shyly, “About a month or so, but I dunno how to say that yet. I still got a lot to learn.” 

Clint signed, “Thank you,” not quite trusting his voice to say the same. Not only was James going to the trouble of learning ASL and fingerspelling, but the fact that he’d looked up that specific phrase made Clint’s head spin a little. He was starting to realize maybe this was more than a fling. 

With a soft smile, James said, “You’re welcome.” The sign he used was fairly common as a response: thumbs touching fingers in hollow fists while shaking the hands slowly. It literally translated to “Nothing”, but that couldn’t be further from the truth as far as Clint was concerned. He wanted to thank James a little more thoroughly, but before the two of them could get more than a few kisses exchanged, James’ stomach growled. 

“Guess we better go rustle up some grub.” Clint chuckled, getting out of bed. “First dibs on a shower.” The horny teenager part of Clint hoped that James would follow, but he ended up with the bathroom to himself. He quickly scrubbed up, running the water a bit cooler than normal and returned to the bedroom clad only in a towel. 

James was still in bed, lounging with just a corner of the sheet covering him. He looked Clint up and down appreciatively, but then his gaze seemed to catch on the neat, round scars that ran in a line across one side of Clint’s chest.

“What ... who did that to you?” James’ question was low with an edge of danger to it. 

“It’s old news. The guy’s been dead and gone for years.” Clint barely gave a thought to the scars from his childhood; after all, they were covered by most shirts he wore and didn’t interfere with drawing his bow. He didn’t need pity, much less from someone who’d had it a lot worse. 

But what he saw on his companion’s face was a kind of understanding; empathy, not sympathy. And when James got up and walked by Clint to take his own shower, he kissed his fingers and rested them briefly on Clint’s chest. 

While James was in the bathroom, Clint’s phone buzzed. Pulse racing, he answered, “Yeah?” 

“Our targets were just spotted leaving town,” Nat told him. “We’re hot on their trail, so it looks like you two have the day off.“ Clint could hear the smile in her voice as she continued. “Go have some fun with your ‘husband’. But check the pouch on your quiver before you do.” 

He passed the news on to James when he came back out, leaving off Nat’s final comment. His luck, she’d stuffed the pocket full of novelty condoms. “So, what do you want to do, darlin’?” James asked.

Clint’s heart soared at the casual endearment. It was one thing to use pet names in the heat of the moment; to continue them in the light of day was something entirely different. “As long as we’re somewhere other than surrounded by these four walls, babe, I’m good.”

“Guess I better dig out my sleeve, then. Stark said he tweaked it a little.” James dug in his suitcase and pulled out the box that held a photostatic disguise for his metal arm. He slipped it on, then double-tapped a spot on the inside of the elbow to activate it. As it powered up, he made a face and winced slightly. 

“You okay there, hon?”

“Surface static interferes a bit with the synaptic reflexes. It’s not a big deal.” He flexed and rotated his arm, then froze in mid-motion. “I’ll be damned.” 

“What?” In response to Clint’s question, James held out his hand, showing the shiny gold band resting on his ring finger. “Oh.” Well, of course, they were supposed to be married. 

“Guess I should be glad Stark didn’t put a diamond as big as the Ritz on it,” James joked, but his voice shook a little, like he couldn’t quite believe it was there. “But what about you?” 

The penny finally dropping, Clint replied, “Gimme a moment.” He checked the pouch as Nat had instructed and found a small envelope. He shook out a matching band, cheeks heating slightly as he slipped it on. It fit perfectly. 

The breakfast bar was busy by the time they got down there; James grabbed some pastries and coffee before retreating to a corner table. At Clint’s questioning look, he replied, “Still get a little jumpy in crowds, sometimes.” 

“I got ya covered, sweetheart.” Clint waited his turn, filling two plates with more substantial offerings. After eating, they went over to the concierge and asked for recommendations on what to do and see in the area that didn’t involve the beach the city was best known for. 

“The municipal gardens are quite lovely this time of year and there’s a shopping district just beyond.” She sketched out a map and handed it over. “Would you like me to make dinner reservations?” 

“Yes, please.” She asked after their preferences and said she’d have just the thing for them if they came back around six o’clock. “Have a lovely day, gentlemen.” 

And they did. The weather was just right for a leisurely stroll out to and through the gardens and then into the shopping district; the majority of the tourists were frolicking on the beach during the day, waiting until evening to shop and dine. This meant they had the place almost to themselves, 

They stopped at a cafe for lunch, then an ice cream cart for dessert. Clint took advantage of the heat of the day to tease James a little, giving him a sultry look as he licked around the edge of the cone to catch the melting ice cream. 

He should have known better, as James practically deep-throated his own soft-serve in reply, the vanilla cream clinging to James’ lips and making him look downright debauched. 

“Watch it, hot stuff,” Clint said, left a little breathless by James’ antics. “You’ll give yourself a brain freeze.” 

James smirked and licked his lips seductively. “I’ll take my chances. My brain’s been frozen plenty of times before, but never with this tasty a cause.” 

Clint nearly choked on his own dessert. “Jesus, James. Better not say stuff like that around Steve. He’d have conniptions!” 

James sobered. “I know. Treats me like I’m a porcelain doll, sometimes. Wilson’s tried to talk him into seein’ a shrink, but,” he shrugged in frustration, “Steve’s not good at that kinda stuff.” 

Clint took James’ free hand and squeezed slightly. “He’ll come around. Natasha walked on eggshells around me for awhile, but we worked things out.” 

They held hands on the walk back to the hotel, arriving about a quarter till six. The concierge had reservations for them at an Italian restaurant just down the street for seven-thirty, giving them just enough time to clean up and dress for dinner. 

James cut a fine figure in a royal blue shirt. grey slacks and a tie to match, while Clint’s outfit (selected by Nat) was a plum shirt with black slacks and tie. On the walk over to the restaurant, James paused in front of a pharmacy. “I needta stop in here real quick. Why don’t you give Natasha a call to get a status on the op?” 

“Will do.” Wondering briefly what a super-soldier would need from the drug store, Clint made the call. 

“We’re still hot on their trail,” Natasha explained, “and while it looks like they might be circling back around, I can’t imagine we’d need you two til sometime tomorrow. ” There was a lilt to her voice that he couldn’t quite figure out. Even after all these years, she could still be a mystery. 

“All right - well, call us if you need us. And, uh, thanks for the ring. Nice addition to our cover.” 

“You’re welcome, _Львенок_. See you tomorrow.” 

When they checked in at the restaurant, Clint slipped the maitre’d a $20 to give them a corner table, so both he and James could have their backs to a wall -- old habits die hard. James ordered linguine and Clint had gnocchi, sharing some tiramisu and excellent coffee for dessert. The bill would have given Clint a heart attack if he’d had to pick it up on his own, but Stark was covering their expenses for the mission; Clint assumed the accountants turned it all in as a charitable write-off. 

Pleasantly full (and perhaps a little wired from the sugar and caffeine), Clint couldn’t help but sneak sidelong peeks at James as they walked back to the hotel. God, he wanted to kiss him. Unfortunately, Clint had a feeling they were already pushing the bounds of local propriety by simply holding hands. 

No one at the hotel had said a thing about them being a couple -- at least not to their faces -- but they were guests, paying customers. They’d also been liberal with the tips, which presumably counted for something in the eyes of the employees. But out on the street, it was better not to take the chance. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always treasured -- but especially right now. Feel free to come say hi over on [ Tumblr](https://polizwrites.tumblr.com) as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and James spend a passionate night together and get a mission update in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all smut -- if that's not your thing, skip down to the dashed line for the mission update.

As soon as the hotel elevator doors closed on the two of them, James reeled Clint in for a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. “Been wantin’ to do that all day, sweetheart.” 

“Me too, hot stuff, “Clint agreed. “But this isn’t New York — I don’t think same-sex smooching is all that welcome around here, even if we are pumping money into their economy.” 

James sighed in frustration. “I noticed that, too.” He was quiet until they were back in their suite. “Speakin’ of New York... what about the team?” 

“Well, I imagine Nat is going be thrilled to hear that we’ve gotten together.” Clint could just see the not-quite-smug expression on her face. 

“You didn’t say anything when you talked t’her?”

“Not without checking with you first.” It was the truth; and besides, Clint didn’t quite know how to quantify what he and James were building together, afraid that if he gave a name to it, it might disappear. 

James smiled softly and squeezed his hand. “Thanks. I haven’t said anything to Steve yet, either. I mean, he’s known about me bein’ into fellas since way back when, and yeah, I’ve kinda been goin’ on and on about you to ‘im, so he’ll be glad that I ain’t moonin’ around anymore. Sam, too, I guess.” 

“Hold on,” Clint interrupted, “you talked about me to Steve and Sam?” 

“Yeah,” James actually blushed a little. “Been kinda sweet on ya for a while, now.” 

“So you mean when I asked you if this were gonna be a problem...” Clint broke off with a chuckle. “Jeez, we really are a pair, aren’t we?” 

James twined their fingers together. “I’d like for us to be.” 

The sincerity that shone from his companion’s eyes took Clint’s breath away. Three little words surged up from his heart; the only thing keeping them from spilling over was the press of James’ lips to his in a fervent, heated kiss. 

“You’re so damn sweet, sugar,” James purred, eyes flicking down to Clint’s beltline and back as he licked his lips, “makes me wanna taste some more of you.” 

Clint’s knees went a little weak. “I am completely behind that plan,” he breathed, “so long as I get to return the favor.” 

“Let’s take things one step at a time.” James replied, winding his metal hand into Clint’s tie and tugging gently. “Come to bed with me.” 

Even though he’d showered before dinner, Clint ducked into the bathroom to strip down and clean up. He really wanted to feel James inside him, so he frantically dug through his dob bag for anything resembling lube. He even briefly considered raiding his quiver for the vial of arrow release fluid before deciding that was probably even a worse idea than lotion. 

Picking up a clean towel, Clint cursed the fact that he hadn’t gone into the pharmacy to make a certain purchase, even if it might have seemed a bit presumptuous at the time. Stepping back into the bedroom, he stopped short as his eyes fell on what sat on the nightstand: a bottle of Astroglide and a box of condoms. 

“I thought you said you weren’t ready?” Clint asked in confusion, even as his dick perked right up at the sight. 

“I didn’t remember it could feel good, and that a fella could want that til you reminded me last night.” James’ voice was quiet, but steady as he sat naked on the side of the bed, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. “I just want to treat you right, you know?” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Clint sat beside him, kissing James’ temple before leaning in to provide a grounding weight. “You do treat me right, you really do. And we can take things at whatever pace you want.” 

A few moments later, James asked, “So, if I said I wanted to make love to you...?” 

Clint’s breath caught in his throat as much for the words James used as the intended action. “I’d say ‘yes’. Yes, please.” 

They started slowly, with long, deep kisses and hands roaming over one another’s bodies. James trailed his lips along Clint’s jaw and down his neck, teasing playfully at one nipple before settling his body into the vee of Clint’s legs. 

“You know I still wanna suck you off, sugar.” 

“Not all the way,” Clint protested. “Want you to be inside me when I come.” 

James’ eyes widened with desire as well as concern. “You sure you can, like that?” 

“It might take a little,” Clint moved his hand in the universal ‘jerk-off’ gesture, “but yeah, I’ll definitely get there.” 

If anything, Clint was worried he wouldn’t last long enough, a throaty moan bursting from his lips as cool metal fingers wrapped loosely around his dick, followed almost immediately by the wet heat of James’ lips and tongue. 

Clint clutched at the sheets to keep his hands still. He ached to stroke James’ hair and brush fingertips against his cheek, but he didn’t want to trigger any potentially unpleasant memories. . A few minutes into the mind-blowingly intense experience, James broke off, his voice rough. “Pass me the slick, wouldja, darlin’?” 

Clint was quick to obey, heart racing as he waited for James’ touch. A slippery fingertip stroked over his hole, circling and then pressing in slightly. “Yes, oh god, babe, more,” he panted; lube making all the difference as James rocked his finger in and out, just a little deeper each time. The burn and stretch barely registered as James’ sinful mouth matched the rhythm of his hand, driving Clint to the brink of orgasm. 

“Didn’t think I’d ever say these words,” Clint gasped out desperately, “but please take my dick out of your mouth before I blow my load.” 

The vibrations from James’ chuckle didn’t help the situation. “Sorry, darlin’, guess I got a little carried away. Ready for a little more of this?” Knuckle-deep, James moved his finger in a circle, stretching out Clint’s rim and sparking a pleasure-pain thrill that zipped right up Clint’s spine. 

“God, yes.” Clint gasped out. James rested his head on Clint’s thigh, breath ghosting over his dick and balls before adding a second slicked-up finger to their foreplay. Clint focused on not tensing up at the added girth, but after a few gentle thrusts, it was all good again. Good became great when James brushed up against that sensitive spot inside, sending flares of pleasure through his body. 

“Look at you, darlin’,” James crooned as he continued to stroke and tease, sinking both fingers deep inside. “Openin’ up so nice and sweet for me. I’m so damn lucky — gonna love ya so good. Give ya everything you need. Just tell me when.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Clint was quickly losing the ability to form sentences. “Want you. Need you. Now. Please.” 

Clint whined shamelessly at the empty feeling a moment later, but started shifting into position. Before he could get on his hands and knees, James stopped him. “Wanna see your face, sweetheart. Scoot down to the end of the bed while I wrap up.” 

Clint did as he was told, grabbing the towel to slide under him. As James returned, his dick jutting proudly out from his body, Clint pulled one knee, then the other up to his chest, making James inhale sharply. “Jesus, sugar, you really are hot for this, aren’t you?” 

“God yes. Need you inside me so bad...” 

James laid his left hand on the back of Clint’s thigh, using the other to guide himself in. “Keep breathin’ for me, darlin’.” Clint focused on relaxing as the blunt head of James’ dick breached him. It had been a while since he’d bottomed, and James was rather well-endowed. But he was also patient and careful, sliding in just a little deeper with each thrust and keeping up a steady stream of praise and pet names. 

James paused once he was fully sheathed, but Clint couldn’t wait any longer. He hooked his leg around his lover’s waist as he bucked his hips. “Show me what you got, soldier.” 

Clint knew James was both focused and competitive on the shooting range; he should have expected that those skills would carry over into the bedroom. James varied the depth and speed of his thrusts skilfully, leaving Clint writhing in pleasure. He was well aware he’d be sore in the morning, but in the moment it didn’t matter. When he begged for more, harder, deeper, James simply asked, “Wanna ride me a little, darlin’?” 

Clint nodded dazedly, and James slid his metal arm under Clint’s back before bending his knees slightly. This left Clint barely enough time to wrap his other leg around James’ waist and sling an arm around his neck before being lifted off the bed and practically impaled on James’ dick. The new angle wrung a shout of pleasure out of him, cut off by James’ searing kiss. “Come for me, sugar,” James murmured against his lips. “Let yourself go and squeeze me tight.” 

Trapped between their sweat-slick bodies, Clint’s dick got the last bit of friction it needed to send him spiraling up and over into an explosion of ecstasy. Wet heat bloomed between them and James held him tight through the aftershocks. 

“I’m so close, sugar,” James sounded as wrecked as Clint felt, so he tightened his grip, flexing his thighs in counterpoint to his lover’s increasing erratic thrusts. Sure enough, just a few moments later James threw his head back in a wordless cry as a final deep plunge sent him over the edge as well. 

Legs trembling, James lay Clint down before nearly collapsing on top of him, only his metal arm providing support. Once they caught their breath, Clint unwound himself, stifling a whimper as James withdrew to dispose of the condom. As Clint wiped himself down, he called out, “Taking my hearing aids off for the night.” 

“Okay”. James joined him a few moments later, spooning behind him and draping an arm comfortably across his chest. Clint’s heart soared when he realized James was making the sign for “I love you.” Tugging James’ hand up to his lips, he kissed it before replying, “Love you too, sweetheart.”

\----------

The next morning, Clint awoke to the scent of coffee and pastries. “You are seriously spoiling me, babe,” he murmured, wincing as he shifted to a seated position in the bed.

James’ only reply was a fond smile, and a wink as he sat down, holding the meal tray in one hand, while signing ‘Good’ with the other. Once Clint put his aids back in, he added, “You can make it up to me by making pancakes some morning.” 

“I’d like that.” Clint had a bit of a domestic streak as well, and was looking forward to finally taking care of James a little. As they polished off their breakfast, Clint’s phone rang. 

“Mission accomplished,” Natasha said the moment he picked up. “Go ahead and get checked out. We’ll all meet back at the Tower later today.” Before he could ask why they hadn’t been called on to assist, she had hung up. 

It didn’t take long to get cleaned up and pack; Clint couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness; things would be different once they were back at the Tower. 

“S’ok, darlin’,” James said, as if he were reading Clint’s mind. “We’ll figure out how to make this work. Assuming you want to...?” 

“Of course.” Clint replied, flashing the ‘I love you’ sign. 

They carried their bags down to the lobby, and while James called for the valet to bring their car around, Clint went to the front desk to check out. 

“A delivery for you came this morning,” the desk clerk said, sliding a large envelope over to Clint. The handwriting on the front - which simply listed their cover names - was very familiar, leaving Clint wondering what Natasha was up to. 

He and James spent a good half-hour in the parking lot, looking through all the candid photos of the two of them taken from different vantage points around the city the day before. “I thought I caught a glimpse of Wilson’s damned Redwing,” James muttered darkly. “Figured he was doing recon on our targets.” 

Clint shook his head with a snort of laughter, handing over an incriminating photo taken through the window of their hotel room. The sheer curtain did very little to obscure what they had been up to. “I’m pretty sure we were the targets, babe. Steve and Sam and Natasha all ganged up on us. You know Stark would play along just for the hell of it.” 

“God yes, he would, the sneaky bastard,” James replied. “So, what are we gonna do to get them back?” 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Clint hadn’t spent six years as a carnie without picking up all sorts of practical joke possibilities. “Let’s take our time getting home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Львенок [little lion]  
> Идиот [idiot]


End file.
